


Break The Ice

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dating, Deidara/Uchiha Obito - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Naruto AU, This kinda sucks, deidara/obito - Freeform, obidei, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Deidara and Obito get checked out from the Hospital after being there for several weeks due to Deidara's illness and Obito is still on edge about it.





	Break The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> All in Deidara's point of view.

The sun lingered brightly through the curtains almost blinding me unable to see what I was doing. The room being almost completely white didn't help much either. 

I'd been in this room for several weeks..it feels like. I was not sad at all to be leaving it behind. 

I stuffed what little clothing I had into my small bag, throwing it over my shoulder, turning my heel to the door where Obito was, leaning up against the rim of the door, holding my jacket over his arm, he goes to drape it over me as to help me put it on, I stopped him, brushing his hand off. 

“I'm more than capable of putting on my own jacket, hm.” I said, putting my hands through the sleeves adjusting the comfort to my liking. 

“Do you have everything?” Obito asks me, scanning the room one last time before we head out.

“Yeah, I got it all hm.”

“Do I need to check out or anything or am I good to go hm?” I added as Obito and I exit through the hallways, taking the west elevator down to the bottom floor. 

“No, they said you were fine to go home. Just not to over do yourself” Obito replies, waving goodbye to the receptionists and nurses on our way out, thanking them. 

I scoffed. “How exactly could I over do it, yeah?”

Obito became silent, just throwing his arm over my shoulder squeezing gently, pulling me close to his hip, the air was chilly as we stepped outside, I shuddered at the feeling.

“Are you cold Dei?” He asked, concerned. 

“A little, yeah but I'll be fine..hm” I said. 

I looked over at him. “And don't even think about giving me your jacket either, hm.” I say before he could even think about slipping it off. Damn I'm good aren't I?

Obito shrugged his shoulders, not being able to help but smile.  
“Am I really that predictable anymore Dei?”

“predictable doesn't even scratch the surface.” I say, rolling my eyes. 

There was a momentary hint of blue sky, and even this bit of light was enough to release a flash of diamonds across the wide landscape, so oddly disfigured by it's snowy adventure. 

This was the time of our where it would stop as if for a quick survey of what have been achieved thus far; the rare day's of sunshine seemed to serve much the same purpose. 

I was never really a fan of winter, I always did prefer the warm but when it looks like this, laid so perfectly without flaw. It's kind of hard not to admire its form of beauty. Dare I say its...art?  
Obito and I walked silently down the hill path for a few minuets, The tension around him was enough to break the ice, and it was starting to bother me. I looked over every now and then to see if he would notice but he was too preoccupied and looked deep in thought. 

He seemed distracted. I nudged him lightly with my elbow. 

“Hey you're too quiet. Say something would you, hm.” I complained. 

He gasped at my sudden intrusion, putting his full attention to me, trying to cover up with a laugh. 

“Oh sorry, babe..I was just thinking..” He admits. 

“Care to tell me, hm?” I asked impatiently waiting. 

“Hm..maybe I won't. Maybe its a surprise.” He teased, flicking his tongue making a clicking sound, throwing a wink at me. 

“You and your god damn surprises..hm” I cocked my head in the other direction dramatically.

“Every time I've had surprises you've always loved them, isn't that right?”

“Doesn't mean I like waiting for them, yeah. Just come out and tell me already..you know I hate suspense hm.

Obito completely ignores me, noticing me starting to lose balance, he holds me tighter and walk a little slower. 

“Don't walk so fast..” He say's worried, keeping his gaze on my form, lecturing himself for being careless. 

I shook my head, his worry was nice and all but it was starting to become annoying. I was not broke. 

“Obito stop, I'm fine..hm” 

“I'm sorry babe..I'm just still a little..concerned about your health right now.” He hardly smiled, it was still difficult. He kept walking with me with more slow movements..I'd swear it felt like we weren't moving at all. 

“They left me go at the hospital..obviously they know what they are doing, otherwise I would still be there, hm.” I made a point, but I could see that he still wanted to argue.

He was unsettled. 

“I just..don't want your fever to spike up again.. when Sakura called me to the hospital..and I saw you laying there..watching your heart rate drop on the monitor..the shrieking sound of the line going flat..” He took in a heavy deep breath, exhaling trying to calm himself down.

“I just don't want that to happen again.. I want you to be okay.” He admitted. 

I nodded slightly, my mind torn between wanting to hug him or slap him..I knew he was smarter than this..but his anxiety was clouding all his logic..so I'll settle for the first one. 

I envelop him into a hug, my face resting against his broad chest, listening to his heart beating, I tug gently at the fabric of his jacket. 

“I really am okay, hm..” Was all I could bring myself to say. “It's not going to happen again..I'm alive and I'm here with you now..yeah? Don't dwell on the past and don't worry about the future either..Just..enjoy our time together now..presently.”

I pull away, but Obito cups my cheeks in his gloved hands. 

“I love you..Deidara..” He says to me softly, trying not to show how self-conscious he felt. 

“Your not going to get all mushy now, are you hm?” I teased him. 

“Are you gonna leave me if I do?” Obito smirked, gently squeezing my red cheeks. 

“If you start crying I will, hm.” I gently pushed him.

“Well..then I better make this quick before you change your mind..” Obito tries to say in a hush but I heard every word. 

“Huh..wait what..hm..?” I ask. What was he going to do..? I try to conjure up some idea in my head as to what I think he could possibly do right in this moment..but nothing is making much sense.

I just stand there feeling and looking stupid. 

He reaches into his bag slowly, careful of how his arms move just in case I could sense it..which of course I did. I always notice everything. Obito could never be subtle about anything. 

He looks nervous, stopping halfway with his arm still in his pocket it looked like he was contemplating on his action. I half hoped he wouldn't bitch out halfway..because I was on the edge of my seat and dying to know.

“Are you just going to stand there like that all day..hm.” I ask impatiently. 

My voice snaps him away from his thoughts and he takes a deep breath, He turns to face me, his hand lifting to get ready for the reveal.

“When we were first got together..Deidara..I knew you were going to mean a great deal to me..There was always something about you that captivated me..I was so shocked..when you agreed to go steady with me..”

Obito continues.

“I'm still amazed..that you are still with me..some stuffy old cop..” He laughed a little. “I'm truly happy you have given me that chance...”

Obito takes in a breath.

“I know you say not to worry about the future..but it's because I so badly want you to be in it..apart of it. And when I think about the future..all I can picture is you..Deidara..” 

“All I could ever want is you..”

Obito sighs, holding up a small sterling silver ring, the reflection of the light makes it look brilliant.

“Will you accept me Deidara..?”

I can't help the bubbling laugh that forces its way past my lips. It only gets funnier when Obito flashes me a confused look.

“you're still just as cliché..as ever hm.” I smile.

“You're so old Obito..hm.” 

He gently takes my hand in his palm, sliding the ring onto my finger with ease. We embrace each other, our noses and foreheads pressing against each other, I deeply stare into his dark eyes becoming lost. 

“apparently not old enough for you..babe” Obito smirks, slithering his arms around my waist, pressing me into his body closer until I'm flush against his chest. 

His breath comes out shaky and I strain to hear it waver. He takes a deep breath through his nose and leans forward without another word, pressing his lips against mine. 

I part from our kiss, smiling at Obito before briefly admiring the ring so perfectly placed. I was never really a jewelry kind of guy..but could I really say no to this?..it was very simple but still beautiful in it's own way. 

I smirk. “guess I'll be the husband of a police officer..hm.”

“That turns me on, hm..” I admit, sticking my tongue out.

Obito, parts from me, holding my hand while we start walking again.

“I think that's the kind of thrashing around you shouldn't be doing Dei” Obito say's.

“Oh come on, I won't even move. You can even use your handcuffs just to be sure..! hm!” I grin. 

“Since when did you become so kinky?” Obito asks with a smile.

“I learned it from my fiance, yeah..”


End file.
